The Club Life
by L'Arc-en-Ciel227
Summary: Nagato and Naruto One-Shot! Going to the club seems to be a fast way to find "The One," most people don't find their "One" there. But one cute Naruto maybe able to ensnare one tough cookie! ;) Music fic!


**AN: Well, here's hoping this actually WORKS this time (-_- seriously, not cool). Anywho, hope you all like this! Sorry it took me so long to fix this :P stupid not having internet at home, so i'm at the mercy of the library ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: No. I sadly do not own Naruto :'( But if i did...lets just say shit would go down (and Sakura would be dead ;) )**

**The Story Begins**

_Oh Ohh, Just as sure as the stars in the sky_

_I need you to shine in my life_

_Not just for the mean while but a long, long time_

_Better believe it._

Naruto threw his hands in the air, dancing to Justin Bieber like there was no tomorrow. Though not his favourite singer, JB still had some seriously good tunes when the time arises. Naruto let his mind wander as he danced by himself on the club floor. Having gotten over a bad breakup Naruto had been looking forward to taking a spin at the new club Akatsuki that had just opened in downtown Tokyo, and maybe even hook up with a guy for the night, the works.

He'd even dressed in appropriate clothing for the morning after. Knowing that he didn't want to 'overdress' for the club since it seemed desperate, instead Naruto had dressed casual but classy. Wearing black skinny that hugged his arse perfectly and an orange sleeveless top that was loose on his lean form, combined with a black dress coat with the sleeves rolled to his forearms. Deciding not to over-accessorize, Naruto decided to stick with the blue pendant necklace his grandmother Tsunade had given him, with some silver studded bracelets on his wrist and matching silver studs in his ears. Naruto knew he looked good and didn't mind showing off a bit. Though not a narcissist, Naruto knew that he was blessed with good looks and loved it.

_Oh Ohh, whenever you're not in my presence_

_It feels like you're missing my blessings yeah_

_So I'll sleep in the daylight and stay awake all night_

_Till you're back again, oh yeah yeah_

Opening his eyes Naruto stopped. Shocked at the handsome male form that had just stepped onto the dance floor, Naruto was sure the man had to be an incubus in human form since all eyes-male and female- seemed to be drawn to the man as he strode across the floor like there was no other people there; which wasn't hard since people automatically moved to let him pass. The man was taller than Naruto, though that wasn't hard since Naruto wasn't that tall, and as lean as him. His skin was so pale that it seemed to glow in the club lights. His face was practically perfectly symmetrical, his hair was a darkish red, the hair hung around his face to his shoulders, causing him to occasionally reach a pale, long-fingered hand up to move it aside. The eyes though, those were the feature that caught-and held- Naruto's attention the longest. His eyes were purple, a pale purple that could be mistaken for grey if someone wasn't looking properly.

Naruto knew that he had to be with this man tonight. Knew within the core of his very being, being underneath this man would bring him an entirely new survey of the world.

_You think I'm biased_

_To my significant other_

_You hit it right on the head_

_Only reason you're my lover_

_Got a hole when you send a text and I don't reply_

_And I get …._

_You're all that matters to me yeah, yeah_

Naruto stopped breathing when the man was beside him and about to pass. In a split second decision, Naruto reached his hand out and seized the man's arm in his grip. When the man turned his head to look down at the hand on his arm and then at Naruto, Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he was confronted with that a stare from those pale purple eyes, pulling himself together Naruto spoke before the man could.

"Wanna dance? After all, you are on a dance floor and it seems only natural that you should dance…" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring the speeding beats his heart had become.

The man stared at him for a second, and looking down, his lips turned up a bit at the corners. "Why not?" The man's voice was soft, but was somehow still seemed to have an aura of authority; Naruto got the impression that this man was on the top of the food chain in his job and was used to getting what he wanted.

The man drew Naruto closer to his body, seeming to understand that Naruto was a natural submissive at heart, and started to grind against him. Naruto immediately was able to adapt to the rhythm of the new song and grinded against him also with total abandon.

_You better work bitch_

_You better work bitch_

_You better work bitch_

_You better work bitch_

_Now get to work bitch_

'Thank Kami for Britney Spears,' was all Naruto could think. With the speed of the new beat it caused their grinding and close dancing to get even closer and faster. Naruto wasn't even embarrassed when he turned his back to the man and brought his rear right up against the man's groin to grind at a faster pace. Moving his head from left to right with the beat, Naruto could feel pieces of his golden blonde hair moving with him and grazing his partner. Feeling the man's own hair brush his neck as the man leaned his head over his shoulder when the man's arms wrapped around his waist, Naruto's breathing picked up a bit. Reaching one hand over his shoulder, Naruto grabbed the back of the head of the man to pull him closer; the man came with no further prompting. The man tightened his hands around Naruto's waist and moved them higher on his chest. Naruto could feel the man's breathing picking up from the breathe on his neck.

_My body is your party, baby_

_Nobody's invited but you baby_

_I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_

_Baby, put your phone down, you should turn it off,_

_Cause tonight it's going down_

_Tell your boys it's going down_

_We in the zone now _

_Don't stop, Oh_

Naruto turned his head, tightening his hold on the man's head; he leaned down to his ear. "What's your name, sexy?"

The man huffed a quiet laugh at the question; they had been dancing and grinding against each other for half an hour, after all. "The names, Nagato. How about yourself, darling?" He whispered to Naruto.

"It's Naruto." Naruto whispered back, biting lightly on the man, Nagato's, ear, smiling at the gasp that came with the action.

"Well Naruto, how would you feel to coming home with me tonight?" Nagato turned his head into Naruto's neck, flicking his eyes to meet Naruto's when Naruto looked down at him.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

Naruto gasped as his back connected with a wall, though the sound was muffled by Nagato's mouth against his and his tongue in his mouth. Naruto ran his hands through Nagato's hair, putting the slightest pressure as his fingers ran over Nagato's scalp, causing Nagato to groan and pull at Naruto's clothes. Naruto shimmed himself out of his dress coat and made quick work of his shirt, all the while, looking at Nagato do the same with his own clothing. Naruto was salivating at the thought of marking up that perfect creamy pale skin and jumped on Nagato the second his shirts were off. Nagato caught his legs and brought them around his own waist while attaching his lips to Naruto's again.

"Shit. Bedroom. NOW." Nagato pulled his mouth from Naruto's so he could see where they were going, doing his upmost to ignore Naruto moving his mouth to his neck and was biting and sucking at every inch of skin he could reach. Nagato was grateful that his apartment was small, since he doubted he would have been able to try to navigate through a maze with Naruto in his arms.

Reaching the bedroom, Nagato lowered Naruto onto his bed, thankfully a king sized since Nagato loved to be comfortable. Digging through the bedside dresser for the bottle of lube he knew was there, Nagato ignored how out of breathe he was by Naruto's mouth travelling its way across his neck and shoulders. Finally finding the stupid thing, Nagato breathed a sigh of relief, dropping it on the bed beside Naruto's legs, Nagato sat between Naruto's legs and set on removing Naruto's skinny jeans and boxers.

"Oh Kami! Nagato hurry up!" Naruto was breathing harshly, trying to get even the smallest semblance of control.

"All in good time, darling." Nagato smirked.

Once those pesky clothes were gone, Nagato made work of his own, and once they also were discarded, he leaned over Naruto, kissing him until there was no more air in him. Popping open the bottle of lube, Nagato was happy to discover that it was actually orange scented, which was strangely ironic since Naruto had been wearing an orange shirt earlier. Not really caring at this moment, Nagato started preparing Naruto with one hand, while the other went to Naruto's erection to distract him from the slight pain.

"Huh…UH!"

"Shh, you'll be fine Naruto." Nagato whispered to him, having moved to two fingers and peppering kisses to Naruto's face and neck to distract the blond.

Not long after that, Nagato was using three fingers and digging around to try to find Naruto's prostate. As luck would have it, not long after the thought crossed did he find it.

Naruto gasped. "AH! Right there, Nagato!"

"Okay Naruto, you got it." Hitting the spot with every thrust of his fingers, Nagato almost felt bad as he brutalized the spot, but as Naruto's little screams of pleasure rang through the room Nagato felt less inclined to feel bad about it. Five minutes later, Nagato was coating his erection with the lube and lining himself up with Naruto's entrance. Slamming home, Nagato groaned at the warm tightness of Naruto in unison with Naruto's own groan at being filled up.

"Nagato!" Naruto screamed as Nagato kept hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Naruto!" Nagato increased his rhythm, he stroked Naruto's erection in time with his thrust, knowing he wasn't going to last long.

With a scream and a loud groan they both climaxed, both certain they had never experienced such an intense orgasm before. A few minutes later Nagato pulled out of Naruto and collapsed beside him on the bed. They both took a few minutes more to calm their breathing.

"Well. That was different." Naruto stated, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, it definitely was." Nagato turned his head to look at Naruto in unison with Naruto doing the same thing. Looking at Naruto's sapphire eyes, Nagato felt that he could get lost in them. Suddenly he didn't want to let Naruto go, and what Nagato wanted, Nagato got. After all, he had wanted his own club in Tokyo, one of the hardest places to do so, and succeeded only because he _wanted_ it, so keeping Naruto at his side wouldn't be a problem for him in the slightest.

Unbeknownst to Nagato, Naruto was thinking along the same lines, but with Nagato. "So, how about another round?"

Nagato laughed, "Give me five minutes."

Ten years later, Nagato and Naruto were now in their early thirty's. Married after being together for a year, the two joint businesses of Nagato's club Akatsuki and Naruto's family's electronic software business, Kohona. The two had two children, by surrogate, two boys. Life has never been better for these two and will always be a new adventure.

**The End**


End file.
